Broken Tears
by neko-chibi-faithkitty
Summary: Yoji starts to think about losing Asuka and gets comfort from an unexpected source. Yaoi. Song fic.
1. It's A Hard Life

**A:N/** Hey. I was bored and started typing. Just a one shot. I don't own wiess or the song. Hope you like it.

* * *

_**I don't want my freedom  
There's no reason for living with a broken heart**_

Yoji looked at the cheap whore hanging on his arm. She smiled up at him. "Hey baby. You know you're really cute when you look at me like that." He didn't answer her, just kissed her to shut her up. He had picked her up at the club, just like he picked up a girl every night. The others called him a slut for it, but listening to them bitch about it was better than living with the pain. That was the only reason he did it. To stop the pain.

**_This is a tricky situation  
I've only got myself to blame  
It's just a simple fact of life  
It can happen to anyone_**

He watched as the whore snuck out of the Koneko, trying not to wake the others. He knew they weren't even asleep. When you're afraid that any minute some one's going to come in and kill you, you tend to be a light sleeper, and all the noise she was making there's no way they were asleep. He hated that. He hated that they knew what he did to stop the pain. He always said any enemy of women, but what was he. Yoji hated the fact that he was the very thing he despised. He used women every night to keep from feeling the pain she had caused.

**_You win - you lose  
It's a chance you have to take with love  
Oh yeah - I fell in love  
And now you say it's over and I'm falling apart_**

Slowly he got out of the bed and pulled on some pants. He wasn't sure if they were clean or dirty. They had just been slung over the back of his chair. Blinking he looked in the mirror over his dresser. For a moment he didn't recognize the person staring back at him. "Bastard." He muttered, stumbling out of the room. The hallway was empty. It was always empty. Slowly he slipped into the bathroom. "Why?" he asked the empty room. "Why did you leave me Asuka?"

**_It's a hard life  
To be true lovers together  
To love and live forever in each others hearts  
It's a long hard fight  
To learn to care for each other  
To trust in one another right from the start  
When you're in love_**

Slowly he turned on the water in the shower. Watching the steam rise he slipped out of his pants. When he stepped into the small shower, the water scalded him, but he didn't get out. He didn't even flinch. The physical pain was better than the pain in his chest. Just saying her name hurt now. It hadn't been like that at first. At first he could remember her smiling, and how much he had loved her. Now all he could remember was how he had hurt her. Why couldn't he stop the pain. Even the whores could only stop it for an hour at most. Slowly tears began to trace their way down his cheeks, hidden by the steaming water around him.

_**I try and mend the broken pieces  
I try to fight back the tears  
They say it's just a state of mind  
But it happens to everyone**_

"K'so!" He cried, his fist falling against the wall in front of him. He slumped against the wall in front of him, the one that was connected to Aya's bedroom. Not that he cared. Aya was a cold bastard who didn't care about his teammates.  
"It won't bring her back." Came a voice from the door. Yoji looked up, but the shower door was closed. Between the steam and the frosted glass he couldn't see which one of the others it was.  
"What the hell do you know?" Yoji answered coldly. "She left me, not you."  
"I know."  
"Aya?"  
"It's not your fault, it's not her fault, it's no one's fault."  
"Like you know."  
"You aren't the only one who's lost." Then the bathroom door closed firmly. Whichever one it was, he was gone.  
Yoji leaned against the wall again. "What the fuck do you know about it?"

_**How it hurts - deep inside  
When your love has cut you down to size  
Life is tough - on your own  
Now I'm waiting for something to fall from the skies  
And I'm waiting for love**_

After a few more minutes, Yoji cut off the water. He still felt filthy from the whore, but he knew that if he scrubbed anymore, they would notice it in the morning. Getting dressed again he left the bathroom. He was about to go back to his own room, when he stopped in front of the door to Aya's room. Pressing one ear up against the door he thought he heard the faint sound of muffled tears.  
"It's none of my business." He said, stepping away from the door. Crossing the hall he opened the door to his own room. For what seemed like years he stood, staring into the dark abyss. "Hell." He finally muttered.

_**Yes it's a hard life  
Two lovers together  
To love and live forever in each others hearts  
It's a long hard fight  
To learn to care for each other  
To trust in one another - right from the start  
When you're in love**_

Aya looked up when he heard the knock on his door. "Go back to bed Omi." He said, masking the pain from his voice.  
"I'm not going back until you tell me what the hell is wrong." Yoji said, entering the room. "Who was she?"  
"Aya." The younger man said quietly.  
Yoji looked at him from the doorway. Then he shut the door and walked over to the redhead's bed. "Asuka."  
"Why?"  
"Because it's a bitch." The blonde answered, looking away from him. For several minutes they sat in silence, neither one looking at the other.  
"She left me." Aya finally whispered. "She didn't even say good-bye. None of them did."  
"I know." Yoji replied. "She loves you and leaves you. And when she's gone you wish you'd never been born."  
"Is that why?" Aya said.  
Yoji looked at him. "Yeah. That's why. It's better than hurting all the time."  
"Teach me."  
"What?"  
"Teach me how to make it stop."

**_It's a hard life  
In a world that's filled with sorrow  
There are people searching for love in ev'ry way  
It's a long hard fight  
But I'll always live for tomorrow  
I'll look back on myself and say I did it for love  
Yes I did it for love - for love - oh I did it for love_**

Yoji looked over at the redhead lying naked beside him on the bed. "What did you mean earlier. When you said that I'm not the only one who's lost?"  
Aya looked at him. "My whole family is dead. All I feel is pain. I know you're the same."  
Yoji looked down, then back into the other man's eyes. "How?"  
"Not sure." Aya said, frowning. "I just did."  
Yoji studied the person behind him. Once again they were quiet, just lying in each other's embrace. After a while Yoji started to get up to go to his own room, but stopped when Aya clutched his arm. "Why?" he asked. But Aya was fast asleep. Shrugging he lay back down. Just be for he drifted off to sleep he leaned over and kissed his lover's forehead. "It doesn't hurt anymore." He whispered in awe. Then sleep claimed him.

* * *

**A:N/** Well, there it is. Read and review. Like I said, I hope you like it. It's my first serious yaoi so be kind. 


	2. Play The Game

**A/N:** Hey. I know I said one-shot, but I got bored again and the result is another chapter. Like I said in the last chapter, this is my first yaoi/lemon/what-ever-else-you-want-to-call-it. So be kind in your reviews. Just so you know the songs aren't mine. They belong to Queen and the characters belong to whoever owns Weiss Kreuz. Also there is a lemon in here. If you don't like that don't read it.

* * *

_**Open up your mind  
And let me step inside  
Rest your weary head  
And let your heart decide**_

The sound of Aya's alarm woke Yoji before the sun had risen. Slowly he turned to look at the red head curled up against him. Before last night he never would have imagined that Aya held so many emotions in him. The other man had always been so distant and aloof. Quietly he reached out a hand and brushed a stray lock of flame colored hair from the man's face. Aya's eyes fluttered open at his touch.  
"Yoji?" The redhead whispered, a gentle blush covering his pale cheeks.  
The tall blonde's hand fell from his hair to his lips in a sensual caress. "I never thought you'd be so beautiful." Yoji's other hand slipped over the violet-eyed assassin's bare chest. Curious fingers tenderly traced the spider's web of scars that crossed the man's upper torso. Aya looked at him questioningly, but did not move or speak. Finally Yoji sighed and got up from the bed. Though Aya's eyes pleaded with him to stay he didn't move to stop the blonde as he pulled his pants back on and skulked from the room.

**_It's so easy  
When you know the rules  
It's so easy  
All you have to do is fall in love  
Play the game  
Ev'rybody play the game  
Of love._**

Back in his own room Yoji wrapped his arms around his naked chest. Tears of love, trust, hope, and betrayal fell from his eyes in silent wracking sobs. "Asuka." He whispered. "I-I think I…" He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence. His back against the wall, he slid down until he was sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest in a pathetic, almost fetal position. He had no idea how long he sat like that. It wasn't until he heard someone knock on his door that he managed to stop crying. Stubbornly he swiped his bare arm across his eyes and glared apprehensively at the door. A moment later Aya entered the room. Seeing his blond lover's face, he closed the entrance behind him and knelt beside the sobbing man.  
"What is it?" He asked softly.  
"I promised." Yoji pleaded quietly in a voice harsh from tears. I promised I would never love any one again. It hurts too much."  
Aya wrapped his arms shyly around the older man's trembling body. He didn't speak. After a moment he pulled back. Yoji looked up startled, and saw tears in the other man's eyes that matched his own.  
"I know."  
"The blonde lunged forward and captured his koibito's lips with his own. Feeling Yoji's tongue trace the line of his mouth, Aya slowly parted his lips to permit entrance.

_**When you're feelin' down  
And your resistance is low  
Light another cigarette  
And let yourself go**_

Soon Yoji's hands had slipped under Aya's shirt and were once again tracing the scars and muscles hidden under the man's gaudy orange sweater. The redhead shuddered at his touch, but didn't resist.  
"Why?" the former investigator said, pulling back to stare and the flame haired sei-teki kami.  
"To stop your pain." Came the gentle answer. Aya cocked his head to one side. "Isn't that what you said last night? I don't think she'll mind." The blonde didn't respond. Finally Aya started to stand. He was surprised to find himself yanked off balance by his blonde counterpart. The redhead fell painfully to the floor and quickly looked up to find the blonde on top of him.

_**This is your life  
Don't play hard to get  
It's a free world  
All you have to do is fall in love  
Play the game  
Ev'rybody play the game  
Of love**_

For several minutes they just lay there. Aya on his back and Yoji straddled over him. Green orbs stared intently into violet ones, asking permission. After what seemed like an eternity the redhead nodded. Yoji's hands once again slipped under the orange garment. In moments Aya was rid of it and his blonde koibito gazed down at him, eyes drinking up the perfectly marred alabaster skin that was his chest. He bent over and kissed him. But this time the kiss did not remain on his mouth. Lovingly, Yoji's lips traveled downward.  
While his lips worked their magic on the redhead, Aya's hands traced strange, burning runes on his back, nails occasionally digging into soft flesh. Then Yoji's own hands slid down to the waistband of Aya's pants. They made quick work of the belt buckle and soon the man's belly was exposed. The tall blonde smiled almost sadly as the other gasped at the feel of fingers on his lower abdomen.  
Then suddenly Yoji stopped. "Are you sure? I didn't ask last night, but are you sure?"  
Aya reached up to caress the blonde's cheek, but Yoji once again pulled back. "I don't want to hurt you Aya. I need to know that this is what you want."

_**My game of love has just begun  
Love runs from my head down to my toes  
My love is pumping through my veins (play the game)  
Driving me insane  
Come, come, come, come  
Play the game  
Play the game  
Play the game  
Play the game**_

"Yoji?" Aya said. He looked at his new lover.  
"Is this what you want? Are you sure?" The blonde asked again.  
In answer the redhead yanked the taller man down on top of him. Almost insistently Aya began to grind against the hardening bulge in Yoji's own pants. The blonde gasped at the unexpected assault. "How can you ask? Of course this is what I want. When you hurt, I hurt."  
Whether it was because he was no longer able to control himself, or because he was simply unwilling to, Yoji wasn't sure. Within a matter of seconds they were both lying naked on the floor, Aya writhing beneath the blonde. Still ravishing the redhead's mouth with his own, the blonde parted the other's legs with his knees.

_**Play the game  
Ev'rybody play the game of love**_

The two lay exhausted. Neither had the energy left to disentangle himself from the other man's body. Suddenly Aya began to laugh. It was tired and faint, but filled with love and contentment none the less.  
"What?" Yoji asked, staring at his sei-teki kami.  
"We're on the floor." Aya smiled at him. It took a moment to comprehend the meaning of that statement. Then he began to smile.  
"I think I love you." He said slowly, as though afraid of the words. Aya studied him, then, rather than answer him, moved closer and kissed him.  
"Koibito." Aya whispered, leaning against Yoji's chest.

_**It's your life – don't play hard to get  
It's a free free world, all you have to do is fall in love  
Play the game, yeah, play the game of love  
Your life – don't play hard to get  
It's a free free world, all you have to do is fall in love**_

"What did you mean when you said when I hurt, you hurt?"  
Aya looked up slowly from Yoji's chest. "Later." He whispered. "I'll tell you later."  
"Aya?" Yoji asked again.  
"Hn?"  
"Promise you'll never leave."  
"Promise." Then the redhead fell into a deep sleep. Yoji listened to the soothing sound of Aya's slumbering breath.  
"Aishiteru." He mumbled, before sleep claimed him as well.

_**Play the game – ev'rybody play the game…

* * *

**_

**A:N/** Well, that's it for now. I may write more later if I get bored again. Like I said in the first chapter, this is the first time I've ever writing anything like this so go easy in the reviews. Constructive criticism is more than welcome. Thanx!

Koibito – lover/boyfriend/girlfriend  
Sei-teki – sexual  
Kami – god


	3. Barcelona

**A/N:** Hello. Welcome to the almost-ungodly-am! I haven't been to bed yet, and my spell checker is down again so please be patient. And like I've said in previous chapters, this is tha first time I've written anything like this. FYI: THIS IS YAOI! if you don't like yaoi, then a) I'm impressed you made it this far, and b)don't read anyfurther 'cause it's just more of the same. It does start to get a little darker though. Threepters left after this one! YAY! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**_Barcelona, Barcelona  
Barcelona, Barcelona  
Viva_**

Yoji watched as Aya's slim hands flitted amongst the flowers, choosing only the perfect blooms for his arrangement. Gently the redhead's fingertips brushed against a small hybrid rose. It's violet petals looked like velvet to the blonde, and he longed to reach out and see if they were as soft as the man who studied the delicate flower. Instead he just watched. Pulling the bloom, Aya calmly snipped the stem and set it with the others that he had selected. The blonde loved watching his lover work. Sighing he turned away from his violet eyed sei-teki Kami and returned to his work.

**_I had this perfect dream  
Un sueno me envolvio  
This dream was me and you  
Tal vez estas aqui  
I want all the world to see  
Un instinto me guiaba_**

Sighing loudly as he pulled down the shop door, Ken turned to the others. "We are officially closed for the day!"  
Yoji laughed at the brunette. Before Aya, his laugh had been loud, obnoxious, and very fake. Before he had laughed to cover the sounds of the sobs echoing in his heart. Now he laughed softly, a gentle whisper of the triumphant shout of joy deep within his soul. The redhead looked up at the quiet sound and smiled at the older man.  
"Aya," Omi asked, stealing his gaze, "could you move the unclaimed arrangements to the cold storage in the back? I'd do it, but I need to get started on tonight's work."  
"Alright."  
"Thanks. Oh, yeah! And be careful with that hybrid order. Those flowers cost a fortune and they're almost impossible to find."  
The tall man smiled at his younger comrade. "I know." He replied quietly.  
Omi frowned, trying to figure out what he meant. Then he turned and went down to the basement. Ken watched him leave, then glared at his superiors. "What the hell is going on?" he asked suspiciously.  
Aya tilted his head to one side and then looked over at Yoji. He gazed at his golden haired koibito, drinking him up with violet orbs. Finally he turned back to Ken. "It stopped hurting." He answered, shrugging and turning back to the counter covered with the unclaimed arrangements from that day.

_**A miracle sensation  
My guide and inspiration  
Now my dream is slowly coming true**_

Aya quickly carried the last of the vases through the shop and placed them in the back cool room. He had just locked the door when he felt Yoji's fingers slip through his hair. He sighed as he leaned back into the other's tender embrace.  
"How'd you know it was me?"  
"I felt you."  
"Felt me?"  
"Yeah. It's like I was 'colorblind'… Then, when they died, everything went dark. I was lost in the blackness. Then when Manx put me in this group, It was like I could see again. I was still 'colorblind' mostly, but for some reason I could 'see' blue. The other night. When we… That was when I realized that _you_ were the blue. " Aya looked over his shoulder at the tall blonde.  
"I don't understand." Yoji said, looking down at his lover.  
"You don't have to. Not yet. Later." He said, turning and raising his face so that his lips brushed against his love's.

_**The wind is a gentle breeze  
El me hablo de ti  
The bells are ringin' out  
El canto vuela**_

Aya gently pulled away from Yoji, a seductive smile on his lips. "I wish you could know what I know."  
"What do you mean?" Yoji asked, raising one eyebrow at the redhead before him. Rather than answer the violet eyed man pressed against his koibito in another kiss. When they pulled apart the second time, Yoji was slightly breathless.  
"AYA!" Ken called suddenly from the front. "CAN YOU BRING UP THAT BUQUET WITH THE HYBRID!"  
The redhead sighed and leaned his forehead against Yoji. Then he turned and went back into the cool room. "Tell him I'll be right up there." He said as the door closed behind him.

**_They're calling us together  
Guiding us forever  
Wish my dream would never go away_**

Yoji walked into the front of the store, where Ken was talking animatedly with an older woman. "Hey." He smiled, not even attempting to flirt with her. "Everything okay?"  
"Yeah." Ken answered. "I went outside to water the trees and bumped into her. No-one's closed the register yet, so I figured since she's already had the arrangement made, why not let her go ahead and let her get the flowers."  
"Fine with me, but tell that story to Aya."  
Just then the redhead came out humming tunelessly to himself. "Here it is Ken." He said, carefully handing the brunette the delicate arrangement.  
"My God!" the woman gasped. "It's perfect."  
Aya merely smiled at her. When she was gone the man lowered firm but gentle eyes on the younger assassin. "It was okay this time, but please don't do that again." Then he turned and left.  
Ken watched him leave before turning on Yoji. "Now I know you two are up to something."  
Yoji started to reply, but was cut short by the screech of tires outside. Both of them ran to the door to see what had happened. There, lying in the street, was the woman who had just bought Aya's roses. The vase was shattered, and frail violet was crushed beneath the tires of the black viper.

**_Barcelona – It was the first time that we met  
Barcelona – How could I forget  
The moment that you stepped into the room you took my breath away  
Barcelona – La musica vibros  
Barcelona – Y ella nos unio  
And if god willing we will met again someday_**

Yoji slowly made his way up to the room he had been sharing with Aya for the past two weeks. Cracking open the door, he found Aya sitting despondently on the bed, his back to the door. Frowning slightly the tall blonde closed the door softly and sat down next to the quivering redhead. Slowly Aya looked over at him, his eyes dancing with pain as desperate tears leaked from his eyes.  
"It's almost time." He whispered to the blonde.  
Yoji's frown deepened, confusion echoing in the deep emerald pools. Reaching out, he lifted Aya's face towards his own and leaned over to kiss away the tears. When his lips brushed against his lover's skin Aya gasped, and pressed himself against the taller man.

_**Let the song begin  
Dejalo nacer  
Let the music play  
Ahhhhhhhh…  
Make the voices sing  
Nace un gran amor  
Start the celebration  
Van a mi  
And cry  
Grita  
Come alive  
Vive  
And shake the foundations from the skies  
Ah, Ah shaking all our lives**_

The two men lay tangled in the bedclothes, both gasping for air, both bare chested, and both frightened by some nameless fear. Haunted emerald eyes burned into fearful amethyst. Suddenly Aya pulled the blonde against him and crushed his lips in a desperate kiss. Panting the broke apart for much needed air. Yoji smiled reassuringly at his lover and then lowered his mouth to the other's neck, letting his hands roam comfortingly over the redhead's pale chest. The crimson haired man gasped as the blonde's hands traced fiery trails over the scarred skin. Hearing the delicate noise, the other's mouth began a downward journey as his denim-clad knee parted the man's legs. Aya moaned at the magical sensations, music for the erotic dance of desperation, hope, and most of all, love.

**_Barcelona – Such a beautiful horizon  
Barcelona – Like a jewel in the sun  
Por ti sere gaviota de tu bella mar  
Barcelona – Suenan las campamas  
Barcelona – abre tus puertas al mundo_**

The lovers lay trapped in each other's embrace, panting in unison. The taller one nibbled gently on the redhead's ear as Aya watched the setting sun framed in his window. Yoji frowned as the younger one buried his head in the former P.I.'s muscular chest.  
"Aya?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"Yoji's frown deepened as he felt the clod damp of the violet eyed man's renewed tears. "What's wrong?"  
"It's tonight." The miserable redhead cried desperately. "It's tonight. I saw the flowers fall. And then you'll-" He lost his voice to the sob that was torn from his throat.

_**If god is willing  
If god is willing  
If god is willing  
Friends until the end  
Viva – Barcelona**_

"And then I'll still love you."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's all for now. I think I forgot the disclaimer earlier, so here it is. The song is not mine, it's Barcelona by Queen, and the characters belong to the owner of Wiess. I hope you liked it.I'll have the next chapter up asap!


	4. My Last Breath

**A/N:** Yell-o! Well, it's only 10:30 this time, so I may go ahead and type up the next chapter. Anywho, just to warn you, I'm starting to end this one. **WARNING-CHARACTER DEATH AHEAD.** There aren't any spoilers though. It also starts to get REALLY dark and REALLY sad. Other than that… enjoy! Oh, yeah! Almost forgot, today's song is My Last Breath from Eavanescence (did I spell that right?) and the characters as always aren't mine either. They're from Wiess.

* * *

**_Hold on to me, love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?_**

Yoji watched as his lover pulled the tight leather shirt over his bare alabaster chest, hiding the criss-crossing scars from view. Next came the black gloves that kept their fingerprints away from the crime scenes. Aya put on his large black trench coat as Yoji zipped up his own. The blonde smiled as Omi made irritated sounds at his suspenders. Ken slipped on the glove with his bugnuks. And then they were ready.

**_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight_**

Their pray whistled as he walked through the park. Tonight it would be Yoji's kill with the other three acting as back up. The target neared the playground where they were concealed in the shadows. When the man had past him, the blonde's wire shot out of the darkness and wrapped around the man's throat.

**_I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things  
Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come and find me)  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears._**

As the target's limp body hit the ground, the assassin heard a small squeak, and instantly his hand flew to his weapon. But he froze. There, facing him with terrified eyes, was a child no more than six. The young boy's dirty face was filled with fearful accusation. All Yoji could do was stare at the child. He never even saw it when the dying victim raised one weak arm and aimed the gun. But Aya did.  
The redhead shoved his beloved just as the report of the small gun echoed through the stillness of the night. A strangle cry passed his lips as he felt the bullet enter his chest.

**_Holding my last breath  
Safe inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight_**

When Yoji hit the ground he was knocked out of his stupor. His eyes flew to their target. He was dead, Omi's dart buried in his right temple. Then he heard the strangled sounds of death behind him. Getting to his hands and knees, he turned to see Aya, pools of crimson weeping from his chest. Frightened, Yoji gathered the dying redhead in his arms.  
"Tell me what to do?" he begged. "I-I don't know what to do." His lover tried to answer him, but the blood gathering in his throat and lungs turned his words into a desperate gurgle. Then he was dead, his once vibrant violet eyes filled with a vacant glassy stare.

_**Close your eyes to disappear  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there**_

Yoji's head fell back and he cried. A cry that was filled with the heart-wrenching anguish of one who has loved. Sobbing he clung to his lover's lifeless body. His eyes shut tight against the truth, but he couldn't escape the sudden emptiness that shot through his heart, mind, and soul.

**_Say good night  
Don't be afraid  
Calling me calling me as you fade to black_**

For what seemed like an eternity, the blonde sat there numbly clutching the lifeless corpse of their fallen leader, Omi and Ken trying to pry the body out of his arms. Finally Yoji opened hopeless eyes. His world flashed violet, then instantly fell into black.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, just two more chaptersleft, and maybe a prologue. Sorry I killed Aya. Please don't hate me. And I'm sorry it's so short, but it was really long written out, and I ran out of paper, and my doctor wants me writing things to flex the muscles in my hand. Other than that. Please review! Oh and on a really good note My arm is so much better, but I have a really bad scar form the operations, and you can feel the plate move when I move it. Other than that, all is good. 


	5. Hello

**A/N:** Hey! I was uploading chapter four, and read the reviews you gave me on chapter three, and well, here are the results. BTW, I said prologue at the end of chapter four, I meant epilogue. If you guys are confused and don't get what was up with Aya tell me in a review, and I'll have an epilogue that will explain it, 'cause it is kind of hard to understand. Any way, Chapter five, the song is Hello once again by Evanescence, and the characters are from Weiss. I switched artists, 'cause Queen's music isn't quite as dark. Other than that ENJOY!

* * *

_**Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again**_

The blonde slowly opened his eyes from the nightmare. As a single tear slipped to the pillow, his gaze fell on the lavender sunset outside his lover's window. Turning he saw Aya laying beside him, the amethyst eyes filled with love.  
"You open today, Sleepyhead." The redhead reminded him. Sighing Yoji got ready for work.  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?

_**Hello, I'm your mind giving you  
Someone to talk to  
Hello**_

Yoji came into the Koneko and was surprised to find it dark. Rolling his eyes he turned on the lights and unlocked the door. As he did he noticed the sign on the inside of the door. 'Closed due to death in the family,' it read. The blonde frowned. Then he turned as he heard someone enter behind him.  
"What are you doing?" Ken asked him.  
"Opening the shop." He replied amiably.  
"But Aya-"  
"Is still in bed. He'll be down in a bit."  
Ken frowned. "Yoji, Aya's dead."  
Yoji smiled. "Nice try."  
"But Yoji-"  
"Hey!" The blonde said, smiling to the empty hallway behind his comrade. "I've already unlocked the doors Aya. Do you want the register or the customers?"  
"Yoji," the brunette frowned, "there's no one there."  
The taller assassin ignored him and frowned at the hallway. "Aya, you're not breathing. Breath or you'll die."

_**If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream**_

Ken watched as the taller man wandered around the shop in the middle of the night, talking to himself. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore. "Yoji! It's three in the morning! The shop is closed! Please! Just…just stop."  
Yoji blinked, confused. Then he looked at the clock on the wall and out the glass doors to the abandoned street. "Come on, Aya. Let's go to bed."

_**Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
Hello, I'm the lie living for you  
So you can hide  
Hello**_

Two weeks later they had finally reopened the shop. Yoji was still mumbling to himself, but they hadn't caught him in the shop since that night. Sudden'' the man began laughing at nothing. Ken and Omi exchanged worried looks. Catching them, Yoji smiled.  
"Aya. He said that if you two are going to do all his work for him then he's going on break."  
"But Yoji." Omi started. "Aya's-"  
The blonde interrupted him, frowning at the empty space behind him. "Koibito, breathe. If you don't breathe, you're dead."

**_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
Hello I'm still here  
All that's left of yesterday_**

Omi slipped down the hall, the voices in Aya's room drawing him. Trying not to cry, he watched as Yoji sat on the bed, talking to his dead lover. Finally he knocked on the doorframe to get the other blonde's attention.  
"Yoji, what are you doing."  
"Aya and I were just watching the birds. By the way, isn't the sky the most beautiful shade of lavender today?"  
Omi bit his lip, unsure of himself. "Yotan, the sky is blue."  
"Don't be silly Omi. There's no such thing as blue. You and your made-up words."  
Omi smiled weakly and hurried from the room. Silent tears streaming down his cheeks, he fled to Ken's room. "This has to end." He told the brunette.  
"What's he doing?"  
"Watching the birds with Aya."  
"But it's midnight."  
In the other room, Yoji tore his eyes away from his purple sky and looked at his love. "Aya, you have to breathe."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, one more chapter down. And this one only took me 45 minutes to type. I hope you liked it, even though this is one of the saddest things I've ever written. As always please review! Thanx! 


	6. Whisper

A/N:Just sort of an FYI:Yuushi is a name that my sister told me to use. I don't know if he's an actual character in Weiss Kruez, but take for granted that he's from another Kritiker team of assassins. And I'm sorry it's been so long since I've written, but I just got over the writter's block when guess what my sister got a horse! I'm really really really sorry. 50 lashes with a wet noodle to me for not updating.

* * *

**Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now.  
Speaking to the atmosphere,  
No one's here and I fall into myself.  
This truth drives me into madness.  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away.**Yuushi entered the small flower shop, a fake application in one hand. He started towards Yoji, but Ken stopped him. "Are you Yuushi?"  
"Yes."  
"Before you talk to Yoji I need to speak with you."  
"Did something come up that Manx didn't tell me about?"  
Just then Yoji walked by muttering. "I never knew you liked forget-me-nots Aya."  
The replacement raised an eyebrow as the tall blonde continued away from them. "Manx doesn't know." Ken confessed.  
Yuushi grabbed the brunette and pulled him into the back. "What the hell is going on?"  
Ken's coffee colored eyes gazed through the door's small window to the mentally unstable blonde. "He's completely insane." He explained sadly. "Yoji doesn't remember that night. For some reason he can't understand that Aya's dead."  
Yuushi cursed fervently. "This is why Kritiker doesn't like its agents to get involved!" He fell silent for a moment, regaining his composer. "And you haven't told Manx?"  
"We can't."Don't turn away; 

**Don't give into the pain.  
Don't try to hide;  
Though they're screaming your name.  
Don't close your eyes;  
God knows what lies behind them.  
Don't turn out the lights;  
Never sleep, never die.**

Yuushi went to the room that used to be Aya's, knowing it would be his for the duration of his assignment. But he was surprised to walk in and find Yoji in the bed, curled in a fetal position.  
"Aya, did you know that Ken in brown and Omi is green. You said you could only see me. That's what color they are." The blonde frowned suddenly. "Aya, you need to breathe. If you don't breathe you'll die. And if you die then what will we do? You know I can't live without you anymore."  
The temporary member of Weiss turned and left the room, dialing someone on his cell phone. When no one picked up on the other end he sent them a text. 'Broken Arrow.'

**I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know that there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away.**

Manx came into the shop the next day, a scowl marring her features. Ignoring the startled cries of the others she marched straight to Yuushi who was standing by the register. "What happened?" She demanded.  
"You tell me." The man said, nodding to Yoji. "He talks to himself, he's hallucinating. Manx, I hate to do this. Kudoh one of our best players and he's harmless right now, but what about the next mission?"  
She sighed, bowing her head at the truth of his words. Frowning she left him and walked over to the tall blonde. "Yoji." She said, calling softly to him.  
"Yes?" He said, glancing up at her.  
"What color is Yuushi?"  
He blinked at her, startled. "Maroon. Why?"  
She grabbed his wrist. "Can I talk to you in the back for a moment?"  
"Sure." The tall assassin said. Then he turned to the empty space next to him. "Don't forget to breathe, Aya. You have to keep breathing."  
When they had made it to the safety of the basement, Manx closed and locked the door behind them. Then she turned, a sad but determined expression etched across her face. "Yoji." She said bluntly. "Aya's dead. He's been dead for a full month now."  
"He's not." Yoji insisted wide-eyed. "He was in the shop a moment ago. You saw him."  
"Yoji, there was no one there."

**Don't turn away;  
Don't give into the pain.  
Don't try to hide;  
Though they're screaming your name.  
Don't close your eyes;  
God knows what lies behind them.  
Don't turn out the lights;  
Never sleep, never die.**

"What do you mean. I saw him. He was standing right there."  
"Yoji Kudoh, Aya was killed in the last mission. Either you convince me that you know that or I'm taking it to Persia."  
"But he's not dead!" The tall blonde denied angrily. "Am I the only sane person left in Weiss?"  
Manx glared at him. "How did Aya die?"  
"He's not dead! Can't you see him?"  
"How!"  
"NO!"

**Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices in my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me shall I give in  
Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end**

Yoji didn't hear when Manx left the room. He did however hear Aya come in. "Aya you're not breathing. Aya why aren't you breathing? Why do you have blood on you? Please, Aya. You have to breathe. AYA!"  
The others heard the shout, and all four of them ran to the room where Manx had left the tall blonde, but they were too late. By the time they got there, Yoji was dead, his lifeblood pooling in the floor from his slit wrists.

* * *

A/N: Well, there's chapter six. I know I was going to end it here, but I decided on one last chapter. I just need to find a song that fits. BTW the song is Whisper by Evenesance, and the characters as you know are all from Weiss. Sorry it took me so long to update this, but like I said , I got a new house, a new dog, and my life has now been horsified. I'll try not to take so long on the next chapter. Please review and please be kind. It really does give me ideas. THANK YOU to every one who reviewed the last chapter. I couldn't have done it with out oyu! 


	7. Epilogue: Prelude 1221

**A/N:** Hey everyone. I'm so unbelievably sorry it took me so long to get this up. Many special thanks to greentea686 for getting me to post this. Like I said in the last one it took me forever to find a song that works with it, and by the time I had one, it took a lot to get my back half in gear long enough to get it written, typed, and posted. The song is Prelude 12/21 by AFI and the characters are from Wiess. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**This is what I brought you  
This you can keep  
This is what I brought  
You may forget me  
I promise to depart  
Just promise one thing  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep**

The redheaded woman stood, staring at the single grave that held the two souls. On either side of her stood Ken and Omi, their eyes haunted, their spirits broken. "You need to understand." She said quietly, her voice seeming obscene in the stillness of the graveyard. "Kritiker was so excited when we first got hold of Abyssinian. He was what is called a 'color empath.'" She explained slowly. "He could see other people's souls, share their emotions. It's what made him so good. But when he joined the Weiss, his ability zeroed in on Yoji, god knows why. We knew it was dangerous, but as long as Aya didn't die it was alright."  
"But Aya did die." Omi said, heedless of the silent tears that trailed down his cheeks.  
"Yes." She nodded. "And his death triggered a power transfer to Kudoh."  
"So Kudoh became one of those empaths?" Ken asked.  
"Yes. But the power coupled with the loss of his lover drove him insane."  
"Is that why he killed himself?"  
"Yes. That's why he died." She turned to look at them. "The Wiess is gone." She said firmly. "Persia refuses to let this go any further. You've both been reassigned."

**This is what I brought you  
This you can keep  
This is what I brought  
You may forget me  
I promise you my heart  
Just promise to sing  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep**

They were silent during the drive back to the Koneko, not even speaking as Manx's car pulled up to the locked front door. "I'll wait for you here." She informed them. "Just get what you absolutely need." They nodded mutely, getting out of the car.  
Upstairs, Ken was solemnly shoving clothes in a duffel bag when Omi pushed open the door. "Ken?" The small blonde said, his voice hoarse.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you think Aya really killed Yoji?"  
"No." The brunette answered. "That's what Manx thinks. I think they were happy, even after Aya died."  
"Then why did Yoji-" He broke off, unable to finish.  
"Aya didn't kill Yoji. He wouldn't do that. Manx killed Yoji, and so did Persia… and maybe even we did." The brunette looked at the blonde, giving him a weak smile. "Don't worry, it's all over now. No one will ever hurt them again."  
"Yeah."

**This is what I thought  
I thought you'd need me  
This is what I thought  
So think me naïve  
I promised you a heart  
You'd promise to keep  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to…**

Ken watched as the youth left his room, his chocolate eyes staring at the door even after it was closed. "You did the right thing." Yoji said from behind him.  
"By telling him we killed you?"  
"By telling him not to worry."  
"You know." Ken said thoughtfully. "He's more aquamarine than green."  
Yoji smiled. "And he thinks you're more golden than brown."  
Ken frowned suddenly. "Where's Aya?"

**…Sleep**

"Aya." Omi whispered in the silence of his room. "You have to breathe."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's the end. I hope you enjoyed it. It took me long enough, I'm surprised you guys didn't just assume I'd died or dropped off the face of the earth. Thank you for your patience. Please Review and let me know what you think! 


End file.
